Reunited
by littlebobby
Summary: When the Doctor finds Rose running around UNIT in the nude they are reunited. Will a secret from the past tear them apart? Co-written with elfprinzess - rated M for future
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is set after season 4 but before any of the specials. Spoilers: all seasons.**

This story is written by my friend; 'elfprinzess**' and I. '**elfprinzess**' is my co-writer and we would both love to get reviews from people.**  
**  
Disclaimer: We do not own Doctor Who. We can only own the things that we made up in this story on fanfic. :-(**

P.S whenever there is 17 'DW' it means the next bit is a new paragraph.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  


**Chapter 1**

**  
**The Doctor sighed and looked around at the empty TARDIS. A day or two ago, this room had been filled with all the people he was friends with. Sarah Jane, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Jackie, Rose and the other Doctor. his copy of him that was half human and half Time Lord. the other him that got to spend the rest of his life with his beloved Rose. He got to hold her hand, to see her blonde hair in the sun, to hear her beautiful laugh everyday. The Doctor shook his head to stop himself day-dreaming. He frowned, deep in thought. Where to go next? The TARDIS offered a suggestion in his mind and he suddenly smiled. "brilliant idea. It's a wonder I didn't come up with it by myself." he pushed some random buttons, letting the TARDIS drive. He never needed to push this button and pull that lever because the TARDIS could drive herself but she always let him take the wheel. Because he liked to have control of his life. Even if he lives to see things happen that are beyond his control, even though he loved to see new things, he liked to have some control in his life.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Her eyes were wet with tears as she stumbled through the darkness. She tried to stop her sobbs that came frequently since the accident but was unsuccessful. she had no idea where she was but she didn't care. She was just walking out of habit now. soon she would not be able to keep on going. Soon she would collapse and be lost in this place. Forever.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

5 different laughters filled the room. Jack's booming chuckling. Gwen's soft giggling. Ianto's sudden 'ha'. Mickey's snort into his food. the Doctor's forced laugh that hid his true feelings. the Doctor continued shoveling the noddles into his gob. "You know, out of my nine hundred and four years of my life, I have never had Chinese take-away. I've been to Japan and all but never Chinese take-away." the Doctor said with his mouth full, spraying everyone around him with half eaten chicken.  
"Doctor, it's China." Jack corrected.  
"What?" the Doctor said, confused. he was still shoveling food into his mouth.  
"the food is from China. Not Japan." Jack said, shaking his head at the Doctor's table manners.  
"I knew that." the Doctor said as two red spots appeared on his cheeks. Before Jack could coment on table manners, there was a beeping from one of the many computers in the Torchwood base.  
Mickey went and took a look at the screen. "Jack, we got some rift activity here."  
Jack walked over to look over Mickey's shoulder. "Ok, gear up. Doc you wanna come?"

"What?" the Doctor said emerging from his noodle box.

"There is some rift activity in the outskirts of town, we are going to check it out. Would you like to come?" Jack repeated, pulling his coat over his shoulders.

The Doctor shrugged and asked "can I bring my noodles?"

Jack groaned and said "come on then"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The anoymous car pulled to a screech. Jack groaned as he stepped out of the car and saw the little red caps walking around. "UNIT's here. Damn them. This is our jurisdition."  
As the Torchwood team (plus one) approached the barrier, the guard stopped them. "No entry sirs. Madam."  
"We're Torchwood. This is our jurisdition. Get lost." Jack growled.  
"Oi. This man is just doing his job, be nice." The Doctor said, mumbling into his now empty noodle box. Jack glared at him but the Doctor didn't see as he was licking the box clean.  
"Sorry. But you weren't here and technically, this site isn't in Cardiff." the guard said, as he called his commanding officer over.  
"What'd you find then?" the Doctor asked, pointing at the gurney that was covered with a sheet.  
"Classified for UNIT only."  
"OK. We'll just be going then. Come on Jack." the Doctor cheerfully said, walking away.  
Jack jogged to catch up with the space-man, "You can't just walk away Doc."  
"Nope." he said. Jack didn't say another word.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"17th of June, 2010. 10.12 pm. Autopsy on girl found near rift site. Identity unknown. Cause of death unknown." the doctor in charge of UNIT medical branch was about to begin the autopsy on the body when his commanding officer entered the room with a stranger. "Ma'am." the doctor stood at attention.  
"Dr. Boogle, this is Dr. Martha Jones. She is here to help with the examination." the commanding officer turned and left the room without speaking anymore.  
"Hello there. I'm Martha." Martha said.  
"I'm Bob. I was just about to begin the autopsy."  
"Well then. Let's take a look." she said, pulling white, plastic gloves on. She pulled out a scalpel and pulled the sheet that covered the girl back. Martha rested the knife against her skin and was about to begin the incision when the patient gasped and sat up with a start. "What the-"  
"Hello. Where am I?" the girl asked, gasping for breath.  
"Hello, you're in the autopsy room at UNIT. Were you dead?" Martha asked, a little shocked. Dr. Boogle had fainted.  
"God damn it. I died again. Did you say UNIT?" she asked, sounding familiar.  
"Yeah, UNIT. What's you're name?" Martha asked.  
"Rose. What's yours?" Rose said, pulling the sheet up to cover her bare chest.  
"Martha. Are you by any chance Rose Tyler?" Martha said, the memory of this girl coming back. she had been with the Doctor when the Daleks and Davros had tried to take over.  
"Who wants to know?" Rose asked, getting suspicious.  
"I want to know. If you are Rose Tyler, then you know the Doctor."  
there was a flash of pain in Rose's eyes and Rose looked away. "Yeah I do." she mumbled. Just then Dr. Boogle woke up and saw the dead girl sitting. He gasped and sounded the alarm. "Oh. Why'd you do that?" Rose asked, getting annoyed. "Now I have to run. I'm not really in the mode for a game of chasey. Espically because I'm in the nude." Martha snorted and took a step back as the girl jumped up, wrapped the sheet around her and sprinted out the door.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose was gasping as the guards chased her down the corridor. "Not the way I imagined my escape would be." she muttered, yanking the sheet up around her shoulders again. As she stumbled on the sheet once more she growled, "Screw this." she dropped the sheet and full on sprinted away, in the nude. She turned the corner and stumbled into more guards. "woops. Hello." she said, smiling. as the guard's eyes trailed downwards, she pulled her arm back and slapped him. "No looking for free." she said, sprinting off in another direction. More and more guards were joining the chase.

After a few minutes of running, Rose was soon helplessly lost. she saw a cupboard and hopped inside. she shut the door and froze as she heard footsteps just outside. "Which way did she go?" the leader asked.  
"I don't know! She's crazy. Who'd run around in the nude anyway?" a guard replied.  
Rose nearly snorted but stopped herself. Once the guards had continued on past the cupboard. she realized there were some clothes in there. 'what a conicidence' she thought as she pulled them on. a little big but better then butt naked, she crept outside and saw a window. She walked over and began to pick the lock. it was halfway open when some guards saw her. They ran over to her and before she could run, they had grabbed her arms.  
The officer in charge stepped forward and said, "So what do you have to say for yourself? Huh? What do you have to say?" he spat in her face.  
Rose looked around and stood up straight and said, "I'm not wearing any knickers." a guard laughed until the commander glared at him. the officer turned to Rose and hit her across the head, knocking her out.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"So, Doc. What's the plan?" Jack asked as the Doctor ran out of the car and towards the TARDIS.  
"I will use the TARDIS to get into UNIT. Find out what's going on." the Doctor said, smiling.  
"They stole our site. we can't just let them get away from with it." Jack half yelled while entering the TARDIS with the rest of the Torchwood team following.  
"Jack. Let it go." he leaned against the coral pillor and watched Mickey, Gwen and Ianto enter his ship.  
"It's bigger on the inside." Gwen and Ianto said together.  
"Yes it is. Now Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Rickey." the Doctor began.  
"It's Mickey." Mickey interrupted.  
"Rickey. Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled, pulling a lever and sending everyone tumbling all over the place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rose groaned and rolled over. She didn't see the edge of the bed until it was too late. She fell down and hit the floor with a thud. 'Ow. My head.' The door to her little cell opened and Rose stood up hastily taking a look around at her surroundings before looking at the man that confronted her.  
"Well, well, Miss Rose Tyler" said the man. "You were on the list of the dead when the cybermen and daleks attacked London, and just yesterday you were lying on a gurney dead, but yet here you are standing before me in the flesh in stolen UNIT clothes" he continued. Rose stared blindly at the man. "You are a peculiar thing, aren't you Miss Tyler" he said turning to face the wall." "Are you going to tell me how it is possible that you be alive Miss Tyler" he said into the wall.  
"And you, a mere man think that I, Rose Tyler would actually tell you" She spat. The man turned to face her his eyebrows narrowed. "Sorry mate" she said.  
"If you do not tell me the truth, I will be forced to make you tell me. So I would co-operate if I was you, Miss Tyler." the man said, narrowing his eyes to glare at her.  
"How will you know if I tell you the truth? I could be an awesome liar?" Rose said, grinning like a chesire cat. She wasn't going to tell this man squat.  
"Well, you will tell me the truth because you will want the pain to stop." the man said, "Last chance, Miss Tyler." Rose stayed silent. "Very well. Rest up Miss Tyler. I will be back soon." the man turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Sir. This girl know's the Doctor. He is going to have a fit if you turture her. And trust me, you don't want to meet the Doctor for the first time when he is angry." Marth said, trying to convince the boss of UNIT to let Rose go.  
"I'm sorry Dr. Jones. I cannot let this girl go. She is a remarkable situation. Unable to die. I cannot just let her go when her answers could help save people with deadly diseases. You are dismissed now. We have no more need of your help. I will organise a flight back to Torchwood for you." he said, icily.  
"I'm not going back just yet. I am meeting my mother for a while so if you don't mind, I will organise my own flight." Martha said. She left the room without another word. She couldn't let the woman the Doctor loves be stranded here to be tortured over and over again. She couldn't.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose was escorted to a plain room with a single chair in the middle. She was forced to sit there and was tied in place. "I would like to know what is going on. Please?" When no-one answered her, she then said, "Or do I have to run around naked again to get some attention." the guards tieing her up snorted but recovered his blank face as the man from Rose's cell entered. Behind him was the doctor from the autopsy room, Dr. Boogle, wheeling a trolley of instruments that Rose didn't like the look of. "Oh, so you're going to kill me to make me talk? Or to see how many times I can come back?"  
"We wish to know how you come back to life. So each time we experiment, we will record any signs of activity." the man said, with an evil glint in his eyes.  
"OK. Good luck with that. You know, my Doctor ain't going to be to happy if he finds out you've been killing me. Although, he might thank you for letting him know I am here. I would. So if you want to call him and all and tell him Rose Tyler is here, prisoner of UNIT, I would be happy to tell you all the answers you need. But only after I speak to my Doctor." Rose said, trying to cover her sudden fear.  
"Who is this Doctor of yours? I'm sure we can contact him, after we get our answers." the man said.  
"My Doctor? He is the Doctor. The one that could destroy this organisation by saying a couple of words. The one that is going to be real pissed off when he finds out what you are doing to me." Rose said, trying to scare the man into letting her go or to contact the Doctor.  
"Well, We won't contact him to let him know if he is going to be nagry. He doesn't visit us unless he had to so I don't think he is going to come to save you." the man said, smiling as Dr. Boogle injected something into Rose's arm. Rose tried to fight the seditive but she could feel it taking over, slowing her heart and blood stream until she died.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

She woke with a gasp. Then groaned. "Hmmm. Interesting. Nothing appears to change, other than the fact she just wakes up." the man said, watching from his seat in the corner as Dr. Boogle had tried to drain her blood.  
"I could've told you that." Rose yelled.  
"Keep trying. We are bound to get a response on the machine eventually." the man ordered. Rose groaned and shut her eyes as Dr. Boogle continued killing her.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"So, Doc. Where have we come out?" Jack asked as the Doctor landed the TARDIS somewhere in UNIT base.  
"Somewhere. Only one way to find out." the Doctor said, grinning. He ran over to the door and jumped outside. Gwen, Ianto, Mickey and Jack all followed a little more carefully.  
"So. What are we going to do? Just run around UNIT trying to find a body?" Mickey whispered as they crept out of the storage cupboard the Doctor had landed in.  
"That's the plan. Although, I think we can say the body would be in the autopsy room which is normally in the basement or somewhere nearby, so off we go." The Doctor said cheerfully, walking off down some stairs nearby. "By the way, I thought Matha would've joined Torchwood, where is she?"  
"She did join us. She's our medic. Only UNIT asked for her help, one last time. Don't know why. Maybe we'll see her here now." Jack said, shrugging.  
"OK. Can't wait." The Doctor said, with his hands in his pocket. They walked around the corner and into Martha herself. "Martha. We were just talking about you. How are you?" the Doctor said, giving her a hug.  
"Been better. Doctor, you need to come with me. I will explain along the way." Martha said, pulling on the Doctor's arm back the way she had come.  
"Sure. Why though? We were here to see the person that UNIT found at the rift sight in Cardiff. Why are you here?" Jack asked, following his friend before the Doctor could say anything.  
"The person they found was dead. But now she is alive. At the moment the commanding officer, Stuart Goran and a doctor, Bob Boogle are trying to figure out how she can keep coming back to life. Funny thing is though, I know her." Martha said, looking around carefully as they walked down a corridor.  
"Really, she can't die?" Jack asked.  
"No. Just like you Jack. She wakes up just like you do too." Martha explained.  
"Well, who is she?" Gwen asked.  
"Her name is Rose Tyler." Martha said grimly, stopping and turning to look at the Doctor.  
"Rose?" he spoke in a pained voice. "They're torturing her?" Martha nodded, scared of the Doctor's sudden anger. "Which way do we go?" he spoke in a cold, steel voice that made everyone around him flinch in fear. It was the voice of a person capable of enything in the world and right now he was angry. Martha stayed silent as she led the way to Rose's room.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose woke with a gasp. She couldn't stop her shivering as the effort to bring herself back again and again was taking a toll on her body. She couldn't stop herself from saying, "Still can't get the answers, huh?".  
The commanding officer, Captain Goran, laughed, "No. But we will get them eventually. One way or another." Just then, the door flew open and the guards on either side of the door, pointed their guns at the person in the doorway. "Who are you? I thought I gave the order that I was not to be interrupted?" Captain Goran yelled, getting to his feet quickly.  
"Who am I?" the person in the doorway repeated. he had his back to the light so no-one could see his face. "I am the person who the monsters from under your bed has nightmares about. I am the person who is going ot haunt you forever. How dare you hurt Rose." Rose recognised the voice and felt happy for the first time for years.  
"The Doctor. You finally came. Miss Tyler told me you would come but I didn't believe her. I guess I was wrong. Dr. Boogle, untie Miss Tyler." Captain Goran said, without a fight.  
Rose was immediately suspicious. Goran wasn't the kind of person to give up easily. "Thank you Dr. Boogle. Glan to see you still have some dignity left from torturing a girl tied down." Rose said, smiling sweetly at him.  
"Rose, are you OK?" Jack asked, walking in from behind the Doctor in the doorway.  
"Better now that you guys are here." Rose said truthfully.  
"You will let us leave and never bother us again." The Doctor said, threateningly.  
"Of course. Doctor." Goran said.  
Rose was susipcious again, "What are you planning?" she asked Goran.  
"Nothing. Only that I have to let you go without bothering you again." he said, with a smile tugging on his lips. "Of course. I can't be held accountable for the actions of a guard who does what he thinks is best." Goran nodded at one of the guards at the doorway and Rose saw what he was going to do.  
The gun was aimed at the Doctor and as the trigger was pulled, Rose screamed, "NO!" She umped in front of the Doctor and took the bullet meant for him.  
"Rose!" The Doctor said, shocked at seeing her body on the floor, with blood spilling out from the wound in her chest.  
"Doctor, we got to get back to the TARDIS. She'll be alright, just pick her up and let's go." Jack yelled, shaking the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head and picked Rose up. He turned around and followed Jack, Mickey, Gwen, Ianto and Martha back to the TARDIS, praying that Rose would be OK.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
**

"Huh" she gasped in sudden realisation, looking around at her surroundings the doctor ran over to her grabbing her by the arms.  
"I've got you" he said calmly.  
"Doctor," she said cheerfully as he pulled her into a hug.  
"Long time no see" He said into her hair. After a few minutes he pulled away from her. "So what have I missed?" he said cheerfully,  
She shrugged "Not much. Although I did run around UNIT in the nude"  
"Rose Tyler," he said walking over to the TARDIS console "In all my 904 years of life I have never, not once had a companion that ran around a high security, top-secret facility in the nude"  
"Bet you would've liked to be there to see that, huh doc?" said Jack laughing, there was piercing sound as Rose slapped Jack across the face. The Doctor pulled a lever and they went hurtling towards the Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well I guess this is our stop" Jack said placing his hand on the doorknob, "Gwen, Ianto" he yelled as Gwen and Ianto walked out the TARDIS door which Jack held out open for them. "Martha, what about you?"He asked

"Yeah what about me?" she said

"Are you gonna come back with me or not?" Jack asked, getting annoyed.

"Nah I don't think so, I'll probably just stick with the Doctor for awhile" She replied.

"Martha! It wasn't a question." Jack said, glaring at her.

"Sir, yes sir," Martha said sarcastically "He sure is cranky today" she stated walking out the door, waving back at the Doctor.

"Martha Jones, I'll come save you later." the Doctor yelled out the door, as the sound of Martha's laugh came flowing back to him he shut the TARDIS doors and walked over to the console placing his hand on the lever. "So where should we go first" he said looking up at Rose.

"Actually Doctor" Rose began.

"Oh what is now?" the Doctor interrupted

"I'm actually quite hungry" Rose replied. The Doctor shook his head

"you humans and your need to eat. It's going to be the death of me" he chuckled holding the door open politely for her, and as they followed the Torchwood team Rose slipped her hand into the Doctors with a smile on her face.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"No, he actually said, 'don't drop the banana!" Jack said, as everyone around him laughed their heads off. Rose was nodding her head in agreement. "There's this kid who had died but now is alive again, he is a zombie and is as powerful as a god and the nincompoop has swapped my gun with a banana and told me not to drop it. Instead of running for our lives!"

"Well did you expect me to watch to waste that banana that was rich with potassium" the Doctor argued. "Besides you were the one that turned him into the zombie" he continued.

"An accident!" Jack argued back. "and if there weren't nanogenes in the first place he'd be dead" by now they were both yelling at each other.

"But if you didn't send the ambulance out in the first place to trick us, he wouldn't have been killed in the first place" the Doctor yelled back.

"Shut up!" Rose shouted "Now, you're wrong" she said pointing her finger at Jack "you're wrong" she said pointing at the Doctor who was shocked by this act. "And I am right, so you too will just have to deal with it" everybody went silent at Rose's speech and as she sat down and gave a heavy sigh the whole room broke out into another bout of laughter.

"One thing I think we can agree on Doctor is that Rose is the most jeopardy-friendly person alive though." Jack said, smiling.

"Oh yeah. I mean, how many people can wander off, hang off a barrage balloon in the middle of a German air-raiding in 1942, with a union jack t-shirt on! Only one! Rose Tyler!" the Doctor said, grinning back.

"Oi! I am not jeopardy-friendly!" Rose said back. Adding under her breath she said, "Not a lot anyway."

"Well we'd best be off" the Doctor said, standing up and stretching. "Well, who is coming" he said excited.

"Not me!" came a murmur of voices.

"Oh! am I really that boring" the Doctors face fell but perked up again "looks like it's just you and me Rose"

"The old team" she said cheerfully.

"The old team" he repeated as they said their goodbyes and walked out of the door not hearing Martha's whisper to Jack as they left.

"Are you sure I can't go with them" Martha whispered into Jack's ear. He grinned and shook his head. Martha started to argue but by then it was too late.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Well where shall we go?" the Doctor said once they were back in the TARDIS.

"Don't know" Rose answered

"How about..." the Doctor said thinking "_Raxacoricofallapatorius_"

"Well I thought that too but wouldn't it smell? I know they're not in their skins, but still" she said "and besides their evil"

"Rose Tyler they are not evil, not all of them anyway" the Doctor argued. "I'll just set it to random" and with that he pulled a lever and the TARDIS lurched. Rose fell to the side and the Doctor fell on top of her. The Doctor landed with an 'Ommf' and said "Sorry."

"You're going to break my back when you do that." Rose grumbled. Rose was suddenly aware of how close their faces were. Just inches apart. Close enough to kiss. Rose stopped that thought. It hurt too much to think about the Doctor that way since she had only just lost _him._

The Doctor noticed how close they were and blushed. "Right, sorry." He jumped up, trying to hide his awkwardness. "Right! Shall we go then Allons-y!" He walked over to the door and walked outside, leaving Rose to scramble up and follow him out.

"Where are we?" asked Rose. They had stepped out on to a flat landscape of dusty dirt. Rose had shield her eyes with her arm because the sun shone over the planet, glaring down. It was making it hard to see.

"The Planet Of Many Suns" the Doctor replied, looking around at the bare landscape,

"how many suns are there?" Rose asked looking up at the blinding sky, as the Doctor counted his fingers before turning to Rose and replying,

"A lot" he said smiling at her placing his hands in his pockets, Rose smiled back at him.

"Do you hear that" the Doctor asked intrigued,

"hear what?" replied Rose.

"There" the Doctor pointed out into their deserted surroundings "Can't you hear it?" he asked.

Rose squinted her eyes against the light and sure enough on the horizon was a small hazy figure and the whisper that came with it. The Doctor looked at Rose and Rose looked at the Doctor, Rose smiled at the Doctor and the Doctor smiled at Rose before running off into the light and towards the figure, with Rose not far behind.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Help me!" said the figure collapsing to the ground before the Doctor's feet, he was hardly human, his face was deformed and he had a large scar across his check. His skin was transparent and Rose couldn't believe what she could see. All his organs, the blood flowing around his body, his heart beating, his lungs expanding and contracting, she could see it all. From what Rose could see, his skin was transparent with swirls of blues, greens and purples flowing around, forever changing, forever moving. There was a layer of blood and dirt under the figure's feet that showed he had been walking a very long distance. "They're coming for me!" gasped the figure sprawled on the ground.

The Doctors eyes narrowed as he put on his glasses and knelt down next to the creature. "I've never seen anything like him." he murmured to Rose before speaking louder. "Who's coming for you?" the Doctor asked examining the creature's skin.

He looked up at the Doctor grabbing his sleeve so he could hold himself up, his eyes were bloodshot and filled with fear and as he looked into the Doctor's eyes, he whispered, "They are" the Doctors face fell and he looked down at the creature. The transparent man shut his eyes and his head fell backwards. Rose could still see his heart beating and lungs moving so she could tell he was just unconscious.

"Doctor, can we take him back to the TARDIS. He looks so exhausted and tired, we can't leave him out here." Rose said. She looked at the Doctor as he closed his eyes and began muttering.

"Yes. We'll take him to the TARDIS. I mean, hopefully he hasn't done anything wrong and is a criminal that we are going to get punished for helping and that punishment is death but we can't leave him out here alone. Within a few moments, he would become dehydrated." the Doctor said, starting to ramble.

"OK Doctor. Are we going to go now?" Rose asked, stopping his speech before he started talking non-stop for 3 hours.

"Yep." the Doctor said. He lifted the man up and turned on his heels. He walked back towards the TARDIS. Rose followed after glancing around her, getting a feeling like someone was watching them. Someone who was not their friend.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor laid the man on the floor, before jumping up and pressing some buttons on the TARDIS key board. The Doctor scanned through the files on the computer his fingers clicking on the mouse every two seconds, "What's wrong with him Doctor" Rose said kneeling down next to the man.

The Doctor moved away from the computer screen and took a step towards the man on the floor, "I don't know Rose, I don't even know what he is" the Doctor sighed. He knelt down on the other side of the man taking out stethoscope, "his heart beat is normal but...." he said putting down the stethoscope and pulling out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the man's body "It's as if his skin isn't there, it's not classified, not found, even the sonic screwdriver can't pick it up" said the Doctor. Rose reached out and touched the man's skin before pulling back hastily, "but there is skin there, you can't you know .... touch his insides" the Doctor said awkwardly.

"What is it?" Rose asked,

"his skin is transparent, although the sonic screwdriver should have been able to identify it".

"What do we do now?" Rose wondered

"we wait" replied the Doctor smiling,

"what do you mean wait?" she asked.

"We wait for him to wake up and ask him questions" the Doctor answered, "Find out what is going on."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
**  
Rose leaned against the wall as she bit on her finger nails, she never was very good at being patient. The Doctor on the other hand sat on a bench with his feet up on the TARDIS console happily picking at a triple chocolate swirl with a hint of cherry fudge cake quietly singing to himself.

"A man with that much patience could not be sane" Rose whispered to herself, as the man on the floor stirred in his unconsciousness, before lifting his head in pain.

"Hello I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said enthusiastically jumping up from his seat placing his cake on the TARDIS console, "and this is Rose."

"Hi" Rose said with a gesture of her hand "you must be hungry"

"I'm starved" the man replied. Rose walked over to the TARDIS console and picked up the cake, examined it and turned it around in her hands,

"you can have this" she said with a shrug.

"Thank you very much you are very kind" the man thanked her,

"It's no problem at all" she said looking over at the Doctor.

"Oi, that was mine" the Doctor whined,

"whoops, I didn't notice, too late now though" Rose teased. The Doctor shook his head vigorously,

"Now then" he said to the man "first things first, do you have a name?" the man laughed,

"of course I do" replied the transparent man "My name is Julioko" he smiled hoisting himself on to his elbow.

"nice to meet you Julioko" Rose said stretching her hand out to Julioko, "My name is Rose."

"it's a pleasure" Julioko smiled back, "by the way it's pronounced Julie-oko"

"That's what I said" Rose said, annoyed at being told off

"No you said Julie-O-go" Julioko answered, "if you think about it it kinda sounds like 'Julie do go' but the thing is that is not my name, so you can see where I have trouble here and that I dislike when people pronounce my name wrong because I don't want them to go 'Julie do go' I want them to say 'Julioko' because after all it is my name." he took a deep breath " and how would you like it if people started calling you petal? I know you wouldn't like it because that is not your name" he let out a long sigh, the Doctor laughed at this _**long**_ remark.

"ok, sorry" Rose said turning away and blushing "Doctor weren't you gonna ask Julie-oko, some questions to work out what this is all about? and who and why they are coming for him?"

"I was, wasn't I" he thought out loud looking at the ceiling "yes ummm..." he cleared his throat, "Julioko, before you passed out you said they were coming for you, who are coming for you?"

"did I say that? I don't really remember, I was having a nice day at home but I remember needing more sugar for my tea so I..." he began,

"Oh, my God!" rose yelled in annoyance

"Rose" the Doctor looked up at her frustrated with her impatience, "every bit of information is vitally important" he protested.

"You have got to be kidding me? Sugar and tea?" she answered back. Seeing the look on the Doctors face she added "You know what, I think I might wait outside." she said opening the TARDIS door and stepping out into the light.  
"Sorry about that" the Doctor smiled "she's, she's from Earth you know how they are!"

"I once knew someone from Earth" began Julioko "I think his name was George, nice guy, he may have been blind though which was properly` a good thing seeing as you know I'm transparent in skin..."

"Uhhhhhh" the Doctor said rubbing his temples "I should have left when I had the chance"

**DWDWDWDWDWDDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose wandered across the dirt ground keeping her eyes low so as she didn't look into the light of the seven suns that shone over the planet, she had been walking for a good five minutes now and was beginning to feel the heat of all seven suns as it shone down upon her. _**I wonder if you can get sun burnt on an alien planet**_ she wondered _**maybe they have skin cancer guns that go over your body and beep when they find skin cancer a bit like metal detectors**_ she didn't know how far she was from the TARDIS and was too scared to look back at the sun. She was beginning to regret saving Julioko although she still would have saved him even if he was married to dogs? she wasn't so heartless as to leave some creature or anybody to die, she could barely think to do so, doesn't mean she can't be pissed off at her damsel in distress after all he does ramble on more than the Doctor and that's saying something. She stopped suddenly as a gust of dirt blew into her eyes "ahhh" she said rubbing dirt out of her eyes, as a chloroform cloth was pushed to her mouth she managed to let out a scream before somebody lifted her up and all went black.

**DWDWDWDWDWDDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor rubbed his temples in frustration, Julioko had rambled on for 5 minutes straight about having no sugar for his tea while all the Doctor wanted to know was who and why these people are coming for him. "Julioko..." the Doctor began, as a stifled scream passed through the TARDIS, "Rose!" yelled the Doctor jumping up and pulling on his coat. He tore the door of the TARDIS open running out he scanned the landscape. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair "Why? Why do they always run off?" he yelled out to the nothingness, "and then" he continued "I have to run after them and fix everything. It's despicable" _**Not that I'd mind running after Rose, but no can't think like that**_. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he ran towards the horizon leaving Julioko and the TARDIS behind.  
**  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Julioko picked himself off the floor and quietly moved over to the open TARDIS door, peering out and seeing nothing he turned towards the TARDIS console and shut the door behind him. _**Well that worked better than expected, **_he thought to himself, locking the door and walking back to the console, attempting to decipher the weird circles that were spinning on the screen.


End file.
